Dragons and dimensions: Holy Horse's!
by AlldathingsIlike
Summary: A few dragons from Minecraft have become very bored, and one decides to make a little fun in there life's. When they create an adventure portal, they will become very fond of some worlds, but others they will hate. RATED T BECAUSE SWEARING MAY BE INVOVLED! 030
1. Chapter 1

**Helloooooooooooooo~!  
I'm making this into a crossover series :3 **

**NU...I DON'T OWN THE MOD THAT THE CHARACTERS ARE FROM...THE MOD CREATOR DOES, I just changed a few things for it to fit with the plot line :3**

**I DON'T OWN MINECRAFT EITHER...IF I DID HORSES WOULD BE MORE AWESOME. (And breeding would be less...unrealistic...030)  
AAAAAAAAND I DON'T OWN MLP EITHER...OR ANYTHING I CROSSOVER EXCEPT THE CHARACTERS! o3o **

* * *

A nether dragon paced around the cave, its claws scraping at the netherrack.  
_My, my, its gotten boring the last couple days!_ The dragon thought, its eyes glowing a bright yellow.  
_Flare is probably bored outta' his mind! Last time that happened, the portal spell failed, and did nothing. Except turn us into sheep! _The dragon thought playfully, about that time.  
"Wait a minute…" the nether dragon clearly thought of something, his voice revealing him to be a male.  
"We cooooould…mess around with space and time…why not?" He said to no one in particular.  
Being a nether dragon, he was able to make portals, to other dimensions, and cast spells, like shape-shift, the one Flare had caused by accident.  
"Well…no use in not telling the others…" He thought aloud, his light amber eyes glowing mischievously.  
Creating a starry portal, to tell the first of the dragons on his list.

A strangely colored enderdragon flapped its wings boredly.  
The dragon was a very dark shade of indigo-almost black like most enderdragon's-, its wings weren't much different, though the leathery material in between each finger-like appendage, was a bright, purple, the same went for its spine, the same color as the wing flaps, and its eyes were one of the most brightest violet you'd ever see.  
It cast its draconic eyes around the obsidian cave, the entrance big enough for it to get through, though hard to see for a human.  
Its gaze snapped to a nether-like portal, and a nether dragon stepped through, his yellow eyes glowing playfully.  
"You look like you have something fun in mind, don't you Nether?" The enderdragon smirked.  
"You bet!" Nether smiled back at the enderdragon. "Involves us going to different dimensions…if Flare doesn't mess it up, like last time!" The red-calico-like dragon.  
The enderdragon thought about the time his friend had done that, shuddered, he hated being a fluff of black wool.  
"Let's hope he doesn't!" He growled. "Otherwise he'll have a skull to pick with me!" The dark blue dragon hissed, a playful hiss, but, anyone could tell he wasn't joking.  
"Well, looks like Endy is gunna' have fuuuuuuuun!" Nether joked.  
'Endy' frowned. "I told you. Not, to call me, 'Endy'…" He growled.  
"Sorry Ender…heheh…" A nervous nether dragon apologized, knowing how NOT to get on an enderdragons good side, and took a mental note.  
Ender smirked. "Well, what are we waiting for?!" He asked Nether "LETS GET THE OTHERS!" He roared.  
Nether smiled at the enderdragon, who got over things easily, but didn't forget when he had a skull-picking, as he called it.  
Nether made a portal to the overworld, to gather up the others.

Nether looked at the over world, then turned to Ender. "You go to the mountains to get Frost and Mist." He instructed the enderdragon.  
"I'll go get Flare and Forest." Not waiting for an answer and flew to where the two dragons stayed.  
Ender went towards a mountain, which had a waterfall and snow on top.

"Nether, is this a good idea? You know how my brother can get!" A worried female dragon said, her emerald eyes held doubt.  
Nether rolled his eyes. "Of course forest, he's probably so bored he stopped excepting food…_again_" He sighed the last part.  
Forest smiled at him. "Oh, he stopped that habit." She explained.  
Nether seemed relieved.  
"Though…he does-" She was cut off by a fire dragon flapping his wings franticly and looking around, like a scared kitten, crashing into her.  
"FLARE!" Forest roared at her brother, annoyed.  
"NETHERNETHERNETHER!" The dragon grabbed Nether and started shaking him back and fourth.  
"ITHOUGHTIWASGUNNADIEOFBOREDEMIFYOUDIDN'TGETHEREPLEASEPLEASEPLEEEEEEEASEJUSTMAKESOMETHINGFUNTODOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled at Nether, who was dizzy and starting to faint.  
"Flare, Nether is taking us on a…" She paused trying to find the right words. "dimension…trip…?"  
"OMGOMGOMGTHAAAAAAAAAAAAAANKYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!" Flare screeched, making everyone hiss and cover their ears.

Ender arrived at the mountain soon enough, he hated the trip.  
The dragon stared into the dark _wet_ cave, then called for the dragons he was looking for.  
"Frost! Mist! DIMENSOINS!" He yelled into the cave.  
An Ice dragon stepped out, his eyes were tired.  
"FROST?! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO YOU!?" Ender screeched at the sight of him.  
The dragon known as Frost looked at him.  
"Nightmares." The ice dragon hissed.  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH" Ender replied. "Could you get Mist…I…water…ya' know…" Ender said to Frost, who nodded.  
A few minutes later, Mist had come out, her turquoise eyes were excited and playful.  
"What's this about dimensions?" She asked, her eyes bright and cheerful.  
"Well, it got very boring around here so…" Ender paused. "NETHER IS TAKING US ON A DIMENSION TRIP THING!" He yelled playfully.

After everyone met up at the place they used to when they were hatchlings, Nether started.  
First he muttered something, and a portal that looked like the void appeared in front of them.

Void-like particles came from it, though they knew it didn't lead to the void, just another dimension, but it was an adventurer portal he had created, so they didn't know what would came next.  
Flare started fidgeting.  
"Ok, so, just so you know, this portal is an adventure portal, it'll teleport us to a _random_ dimension, be it some kind a human area, or something completely different." Nether informed them. "Flare, would you do the honors?" He smirked.  
"O-of course!" He stuttered, then strutted towards the portal.

CRASH!

Nether pushed the fire dragon in.  
"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Flare roared, into the distant sound of the portal.  
"Don't worry, I cast a bounding spell, so we'll end up wherever the hell he is!" A cheery Nether sounded pleased with himself.

After a couple minutes, the rest followed.  
Excitement turned in everyone's stomachs as they entered the portal.  
When Nether's turn came, he jumped without hesitation.  
A calming darkness surrounded him.  
Silence.  
Darkness.  
Himself.  
_So…excited…can't…keep…back…EXCITEMENT!_ He thought as he went through the portal.

* * *

**I KNOW...I'M MISSING A DRAGON...THEY MEET LATER IN TIME...  
But for now...so you know their names**

**Ender Dragon=Ender-Male  
Nether Dragon=Nether-Male  
Forest Dragon=Forest-Female  
Fire Dragon=Flare-Male  
Water Dragon=Mist-Female  
Ice Dragon=Frost-Male  
**

**:3**

**Hope ppl of le internet like it!**

**AND 1...2...3 GONE *Puff of magical sparkly smoke comes out of nowhere and when it clears is gone***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Its me, I'm still alive- *Hears portal song 'Still Alive'* DAMNIT GLADOS!  
Anyway, I PONYFIED DRAGONS SUCKAS!  
And, I think this chappie turned out good!  
Oh, and Nether, may or may not hav-  
Nether: Don't say that, oh, and I might have brought you here without you knowing, but your still not a pony...  
030 I'm most likely gunna be Indigo Brush since she's my Ponysona/OC...  
Nether: *poof of magical sparkly smoke around me*  
Indigo Brush: WAY, now I'm called Indi for the rest of this X3  
Nether: Oh, and everypony, her oc isn't in this...IS IT?  
N-no!  
Nether: Good  
NOW ON WITH CHAPPIE 2!**

* * *

Ender felt…strange. This whole portal was strange.  
For one, it wasn't black, or dark, instead, it was a weird shade of gray…not fully gray, but kind of pinkish, but it appeared to be becoming brighter.

What seemed like hours later, it started forming a landscape, like being on the edge of a forest.  
The portal closed and Ender was dazed and dizzy, he shook his head to relieve it from the feeling.  
He found he was indeed, on the edge of a forest, it was like any other forest, except it seemed _much_ bigger.  
_Did he shrink us…? Oh yeah…transformation stuff…probably whatever lives in this universe…human's maybe…_Ender thought, but when he checked himself, he wasn't ready for what he saw.

He found he had black fur, but it wasn't thick like a wolves, it was more like an ocelot's, he had four weird looking hooves, wings, light purple mane, and a marking on his rump that looked like his attack.  
"Some weird kinda' horse?" Ender thought aloud. "Ok…but what's with the butt mark?"  
"I don't know Ender! But we didn't get turned into sheep!" A cheerful and familiar voice said.  
Ender turned around to see another horse-thing.  
It was crimson red with different shades of brown and red, a brown mane that spiked up, wings and a horn, and a butt mark that looked like a portal without a frame.  
"Oh, hey Nether…" He said.  
"Hello! Have you seen the others? They're probably in the forest behind us somewhere, oh hey look over there, a village!" Nether exclaimed excitedly.  
"Um…Nether…" Ender said, raising his voice.  
"Yes?"  
"THER'RE RIGHT BEHIND YOU!"  
Nether turned around.  
"OH"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" A terrified Flare screeched. "WHATTHEHELLWHATTHEHELLWHATTHEHELLWHATTHEHELL!?"  
Mist was sitting there, and had an annoyed look on her face.  
_He might have made her mad…OH NOTCH…HE'S A _FIRE_ DRAGON! He's…most likely dead…_Ender thought.  
Forest…oh dear Notch…she was freaking out, she was just sitting there, her mouth closed, and her eyes wide.  
And Frost…he looked like he was having Déjà vu.  
Ender looked them over, hey he needed to know how they looked now!

Flare had a spikey mane that looked a bit like fire, an orange coat, wings, a fire butt mark, and his usual very light green eyes.

Mist had a very long dark blue mane, a horn, a light blue coat, a rain drop butt mark, and her aqua eyes.

Forest had a curly forest-green mane, a lightish green coat, a leaf butt mark, and her yellow-green eyes.

And Frost had a white mane, an ice-blue coat, a horn, a snowflake butt mark, and his bright turquoise eyes.

Ender knew what was coming next.  
Flare snapped his head around and charged at Nether, who went into a fighting stance, both they're pupils turning to draconic slits, and they're fangs showing.  
But, luckily, Mist was they're.  
"And _what_ do you two think you're doing?" She growled, her fangs showing, and her eyes draconic.  
Flare and Nether snapped away from each other, both being weak against water dragons.  
"Right, we need to stay calm and work as a team, not to mention, we should head towards that village." She gestured to the village.  
"Um…I think I should have a turn to speak…" Frost spoke in his calm voice, Mist acknowledged him with a nod.  
"Last night, I had a dream about us coming here, only, it didn't look as peaceful as this…there was chaos everywhere. Around every corner there was an evil monster, but they weren't like our kind of monsters…there weren't any zombies, creepers skeletons, or endermen, and they didn't act like them either, instead, these creatures would tear the victim apart, and leave it there to rot…" The ice-blue horse shivered, which _never_ happened with Frost, whether it be fear, or cold.

Ender stared at Frost. "I'm guessing this is _bad_ if you're that scared!" Ender exclaimed.  
Frost lowered his head, and nodded.  
Mist coughed to get everyone's attention. "Thank you for the info Frost" She said. "Anyway, we should head towards that vill-" She was cut off by a pink blur crashing into her.

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" She yelled.  
She was a tangle of pink and blue limbs.  
The pink thing turned out to be a horse-thing.  
It had a very bright pink coat, a very poofy magenta mane, turquoise eyes, and three balloons as its butt mark.

Once they were untangled, the pink horse just stared at us…  
Then gave a huge gasp, and ran towards the village…nearly breaking the speed of light.  
Ender just stared. "Uh…what just happened?" He asked.  
"I don't know but she seemed nice!" Nether spoke cheerfully.  
Flare rolled his eyes. "Seemed more nuts to me."  
Ender saw some more horse-things farther away from the forest.  
"Hey guys? I think those horse's over there look a bit helpful!"  
Mist looked towards them. "Um…I don't mean to burst your bubble Ender, but they're having a picnic."  
Ender looked again, they were indeed having a picnic. "Never mind…" he mumbled.

They started walking towards the village, looking around.  
Ender looked at all the buildings, they weren't like the ones back home they had thatch roofs instead of wood, most of them anyway, and were a lot quainter.  
But, then came a very…weird house.  
It looked like it was made of what humans sometimes ate, quandy, or something…oh right, candy, that's what it was called.  
He was too busy trying to figure out how in the name of Notch they used _candy_ it make a freaking _house_, that he didn't realize the purple horse in his path, until he bumped into her.  
"WHA!" He exclaimed flailing his hooves around, as he and the mare fell over.  
"Eep!" The mare squeaked.  
"ENDER!" Mist yelled at him.

After a moment of his brain processing this, his eyes widened, and he jumped up.  
"So sorry!" He said, helping the mare up.  
She was light purple, with wings and horn-like Nether-, dark-indigo mane, with a pink, and a violet streak going through it, and dark violet eyes.  
"Oh, it's ok!" The mare smiled. "My names Twilight Sparkle, by the way"  
"Names Ender." Ender said awkwardly.  
"Nice to meet you Ender-" Twilight was cut off by an All-To-Familiar-Gasp, from the pink pony from earlier.  
The pink pony just dashed into the candy house, almost going as fast as light…again.  
Twilight just face-hooved, and sighed. "I wonder what goes through her head sometimes…"  
"Uh, can you tell me what the heck she's doing?" Ender asked, his face scrunched up in confusion.  
"Oh, it's the same thing that happened to me when I first came to Ponyville." She replied. "May I ask where you're from?"  
"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh…." Ender knew he couldn't tell her, but what to tell this stranger?  
Luckily, Nether could do more than create portals.  
"Oh, we're from a town a little ways off! Though the name slipped my mind. Oh what was it? Mi…Men…Main….I just can't remember!" He was great at making things up.  
Ender played along with this.  
"Yeah, we kinda got caught in an avalanche, it just little stones…but they were big enough to knock you out and-" Ender stopped when he noticed Twilight staring at Nether, a bit shocked, but excitement was there as well.  
"Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude…I know you forgot and all, but…are you a prince?" The purple horse asked.  
Confused at first, Nether didn't know what to say, but then a somber look appeared on his face.  
He sighed, "It…it was…destroyed…" A lie, he was protector of the Nether really, but Ender knew there wasn't a Nether here.  
Twilight's eyes widened. "Why didn't I know about this!? The Elements and I could have helped!"  
Nether stared at her, their eyes meeting. "Because no one knew about this kingdom, it's isolated. Only the residents knew about it…" He sighed. "Everything else is really fuzzy…"  
Twilights gaze softened. "You must have had a long trip to get all the way to Ponyville! Tell you what, I'll introduce you to my friends, and you can stay here."  
Nether smiled. "Well, let me introduce you to mine, since there all here!"  
"No, I think we should meet up somewhere…um…" Twilight thought of a place they could meet up. "Oh, the hill by the Everfree Forest! And two of my friends are there having a picnic right now actually-" Twilight face-hooved. "I forgot all about that! I was supposed to be there! I was just talking to Pinkie about the snacks…" She looked at the candy-house. "Um, I'll meet you there, you just look for a yellow pegasus, and a white unicorn on top of a hill, ok?".  
"Gotcha'" Nether nodded.  
"Great!" Then she headed inside of the candy-house, looking for, Ender guessed, the pink pony.  
"Wait…didn't we see two ponies on a hill having a picnic earlier?"  
Nether smiled at Ender. "Yes we did!" He smirked. "Looks like we'll be meeting the ponies at there picnic anyway, oh, and no more meat for a while guys!"

* * *

**So...many...words...GAH!  
Anywhoo, NETHER MAY HAVE TAKEN DRAMA CLASS WHEN HE WAS LITTLE...  
Nether: I'm proud.**

**ANYWAYIMOUTBYE!  
*Poof*  
We're going with after season...4(?)'s final, so there's a monster crystal tree thingy...sorry...**


End file.
